Aneurysms are distensions formed by the localized dilation of the wall of an artery, a vein, or the heart. An aneurysm balloons due to the pressure of blood flowing through an area weakened due to disease, injury, or congenital defect. A “true” or common aneurysm results from the formation of a sac by the arterial wall, or tunica media, which remains unbroken, and may be associated with atherosclerosis. In a “false” or dissecting aneurysm, usually caused by trauma, a fissure in the wall of a blood vessel allows blood to escape into surrounding tissues and form a clot.
Doctors typically monitor the inflammation and progression of aneurysms using devices known in the art such as MRI and CT scanners and by observation of known patient symptoms. Typically, however, early stage aneurysms do not warrant dangerous surgical procedures, even if minimally invasive, due to the associated morbidity risk. Accordingly, the doctors choose a “wait and see” approach. Because surgery for aneurysms is risky, the surgeon may wait for the aneurysm to expand to a certain size before operating, when the risk of complications exceeds the risk of surgery. Accordingly, it would be desirable to treat aneurysms upon early detection rather than wait until they progress to a stage that requires dangerous, expensive surgery, or become life-threatening conditions.
In addition to aneurysms, certain other vascular defects are of interest, such as a dissection. Vascular dissections are similar to aneurysms in that the vessel wall integrity is compromised. However a dissection consists of a laceration of a portion of the vessel wall. Both dissections and lacerations are associated risks stemming from arterial disease.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a device, coupled with a minimally invasive method, to retard, arrest and even reverse, the processes that lead to vascular defects such as dissections or aneurysm formation, and arterio-venous malformation or vulnerable plaque.